onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Absalom
| jva=| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} "Graveyard" Absalom (墓場のアブサロム, Hakaba no Abusaromu) is the leader of the Zombie Soldiers and Zombie Generals of Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Absalom is finally seen and introduced as a Zombie Leader. He is one of the main major antagonists of the current arc. Appearance Absalom, while not invisible, is a thin, richly dressed man with a muzzle of a lion stitched to his face. Underneath his garments is a body stitched from various animal parts. Absalom's skin is that of an elephant and his muscles is a mixture of a bear and a gorilla. The combined weight of these transplants, along with his body, gives Absalom a total weight of 300 kilograms. These transplants on Absalom's body were all performed by Dr. Hogback.One Piece Manga - Chapter 464, Absalom explains who stitched him up. Personality Absalom is a major pervert, and everyone around him knows it. The Zombies in the graveyard particularly nickname him "Erosalom" due to his highly amorous nature despite him being their leader. It seems to be that he seeks women to be his bride besides other reasons. He particularly likes weak women who can't fight back. He also considers himself to be beautiful and right now has taken to Nami as his bride. Absalom speaks in a distinct style. He often refers himself in the plural tense such in lines such as, "You will be our bride." He also claims not to be a zombie, but in fact a human being. One Piece Manga - Chapter 451, Absalom claims to Lola the reason why he won't marry her is that he is human and she is an animal - a zombie one at that. Abilities and Powers Absalom has eaten the Suke Suke no Mi which gives him the ability to turn himself and other things invisible. He most notably uses it's powers to peep on and molest women. Absalom is also able to turn other people invisible by simply touching them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 457, Absalom turns Nami invisible. History Absalom first appeared as an invisible being of some sort that kept five of the Straw Hats, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky, from going ashore to the island. He especially licked Robin from bottom to top with his tongue. He later attacked Nami while she was bathing in the bathroom in Hogback's mansion.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. After being driven away by Usopp, Absalom met briefly with Hogback and one of Perona's ghosts. There he and his companions decided to commence the attack on the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga - Chapter 447, Absalom talks with Hogback and Perona about attacking the Straw Hats. Absalom then went to the graveyard to round up the Zombies to commence the attack.One Piece Manga - Chapter 449, Absalom orders the graveyard Zombies to prepare to attack the StrawHats. As his troops began to dance the disco in celebration for the attack, Absalom proceded to what appeared to be mausoleum of sorts. There he summoned the Zombie Generals in order to attack the stronger ones in the Straw Hat crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 450, Absalom summons the Zombie Generals. As Absalom saw off his generals go, he was greeted by one of his minions, Lola. The lovestruck warthog bride unsuccessfully tried to marry him to her through trickery. Absalom, appalled by this attempt, explained to her why he couldn't marry her. He also continued to explain that he had found a suitable bride for himself, Nami. Lola, angered by this, decided to look for Nami and kill her. Absalom, not wanting his future bride to be killed by Lola, decided to chase after the warthog before anything could happen. Upon following Lola to Perona's garden, Absalom spotted Nami. Seeing her, Absalom tried to carry her away only to recieve an electric shock from her instead. Absalom, however, thought this was a gesture of love.One Piece Manga - Chapter 453, Absalom tries to take Nami away. Seeing the insolence of a Dog Penguin zombie happening in the garden, Absalom decided to take him out with some sort of invisible blast. After searching around the garden for awhile, Absalom is then suddenly chased by a determined Lola. After escaping from her, Absalom was summoned to witness Moria extracting Luffy's shadow.One Piece Manga - Chapter 454, Absalom is summoned by Moria. Together with Hogback, Cindry, and Perona, Absalom gathered before Moria to witness Luffy's shadow being extracted.One Piece Manga - Chapter 455, Absalom witnesses Luffy's shadow extraction. After the extraction, Absalom ordered some Spider Mice to take Luffy away. Absalom and his partners are however informed of the events that were caused by Brook, Franky, and Robin. After relaying some orders to the Spider Mice, Absalom accompanied Moria and others to the freezer where the 900th zombie, Oz, was kept.One Piece Manga - Chapter 456, Absalom accompanies Moria to Oz. During Oz's awakening, Absalom and the others with him there found out that Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were hiding in Kumacy. After being pointed in the right way by Gyoro, Nin, and Bao, Absalom gave chase after his bride. Absalom was then able to catch up with Nami and blow her companions away with an invisible attack. He then escaped with Nami by turning both him and Nami invisible. After sending Nami to some zombie tailors to make her wedding dress, Absalom decided to hold the wedding ceremony between him and an unconcious Nami with all the zombie generals attending. However before Absalom could seal their marriage with a kiss, Oz interfered with the ceremony by pulling on the large chain of the island and causing the island to move out of control. Absalom, upon being prevented to kiss Nami with all these shakings, sent the Zombie Generals to stop Oz. However, they were instead crushed by Oz when they tried to attack him. Absalom was then found by Sanji, who was incredibly angry about Absalom's perverted actions. Sanji then pummelled Absalom mercilessly. Absalom only got a few hits in because Sanji was trying to prevent Nami from being grabbed by Absalom, turned invisible, and moved to another location. After revealing that Hogback had combined his body with body parts of other animals (including a lion's jaw and the strength of a bear and a gorilla), Absalom tried to attack Sanji, but Sanji finished him off with a new attack, sending him flying into a wall while still invisible. A Wedding and a Battle After sending Nami to some zombie tailors to make her wedding dress, Absalom decided to hold the wedding ceremony between him and an unconcious Nami with all the zombie generals attending. However before Absalom could seal their marriage with a kiss, Oz interfered with the ceremony by pulling on the large chain of the island and causing the island to move out of control. Absalom, upon being prevented to kiss Nami with all these shakings, sent the Zombie Generals to stop Oz. However, they were instead crushed by Oz when they tried to attack him. Absalom was then found by Sanji, who was incredibly angry about Absalom's perverted actions. Sanji then pummelled Absalom mercilessly. Absalom only got a few hits in because Sanji was trying to prevent Nami from being grabbed by Absalom, turned invisible, and moved to another location. After revealing that Hogback had combined his body with body parts of other animals (including a lion's jaw and the strength of a bear and a gorilla), Absalom tried to attack Sanji, but Sanji finished him off with a new attack, sending him flying into a wall while still invisible. Current Events (Spoilers) During the commotion caused by Oz rampaging through the main mast, Absalom was able to get up again and steal Nami from Sanji by making her invisible.One Piece Manga - Chapter 469, Absalom steals Nami again. He now currently holds Nami. Major Battles *Absalom vs. Sanji References External Links *The Invisible Man - Wikipedia article containing the novel about the actual invisible man which Absalom may be based on. *The Invisible Man (1933 film) - Wikipedia article containing the movie about the actual invisible man which Absalom may be based on. *Absalom - Wikipedia article about the Biblical name Absalom. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters